Black Heart
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: His purpose was to die, but he evaded death and his brother paid the price instead. In the end he found the truth and escaped, but one creature still plans to make him face his crimes. Slash
1. Prologue: Living Nightmare

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Silent Hill don't belong to me, unfortunately. That belongs to Konami.

**Title**

Black Heart

**Summary**

His purpose was to die, but he evaded death and his brother paid the price instead. In the end he found the truth and escaped, but one creature still plans to make him face his crimes.

**.**

**Prologue: Living Nightmare**

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Opening his eyes didn't make much of a difference though, he still found himself in a pitch black room. The stench of blood filled his nostrils, but it wasn't the scent that made him uneasy. It was the silence that made him nervous. Two of his essential senses were useless here and it made him feel vulnerable. Was he standing against a wall or lying down on the ground? It was difficult to tell.

He crept forward with great caution, reaching forward grasping at the air trying to determine where he was. His foot came into contact with something firm and he bent down to explore. With his right hand, he touched the object. Warm liquid covered his hand and he jerked it back disturbed. A corpse most likely. Human or creature, he couldn't exactly tell, but he knew he wasn't going to stay around to find out.

As he continued to explore the room, the sound of metal scraping across the ground reached his ears. He arched his neck backwards and realized the sound was coming from above. Thud, scrape, thud, scrap... the noise continued, and he knew it would repeat in his mind for a long time to come. Someone else was present and it didn't sound human.

Thud, scrape, thud, scrape.

Then the sound stopped.

The silence made his skin crawl. Wiping his right hand against his clothes, he continued to walk through the darkness. He kept his hands outstretched to the sides, hoping they would touch a light switch. Better yet, he hoped he could find a weapon so at least he could defend himself. Thud, scrape, thud, scrape. The sound started again, but this time it seemed much closer, as if the wielder was now on the same floor.

The sound became louder and louder as the creature neared his destination. Alex felt his insides squirm as tension continued to build. The monster was near, probably only a few metres away from him, and ready to kill. No weapons, no light... getting out of this place alive was looking to be just a dream. His shallow breathing was the only sound he made. Then, the creature entered the room. Alex could _feel _his presence.

He tried to fight back, but the lack of light made fighting useless. He couldn't see his own hands, let alone face the enemy. But he tried. Better to die fighting than doing nothing at all. He swung with his fists, knuckles colliding with what felt like stone. He cursed aloud, feeling waves of pain race through his arm when he found himself flying across the room. His head smacked against a wall, and he landed on the cold floor, groaning.

He tried to force himself up from the ground, but weakness made him weary. His attacker walked towards him, the scraping sound becoming almost deafening now. His head pounded, his heart raced, but his body refused to obey him. Then, he heard the monster drop his sword on the ground. He almost heaved a sigh of relief; at least he wouldn't sliced by a blade like his father had, but perhaps the monster planned to torture him first, then kill him?

His thoughts were broken, when a powerful hand grabbed him. The creature pulled him forward, then gently touched Alex's skin sending pleasurable sensations racing through his arm. He almost sighed; such touch was foreign to him. It felt good to be on the end of receiving an affectionate touch. A deep growl emanated from the creature, and Alex was brought back to his senses. This was monster, not another human being.

"Get away... from me," Alex weakly muttered, batting an arm at the monster. The creature grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing a sharp jolt of pain to race up his arm. "Please... stop..." He cringed again. This time the hand moved to the top of his head, grabbing his hair and jerking his head back. With inhumane strength, Alex was lifted up from the ground until he was standing on his feet again. His knees buckled, but he managed to hold himself up.

The creature left his side, then walked several steps away. Alex heard a switch turn on causing a dim light bulb above him to turn on. Although his vision was still limited, he could at least see what was before him. He turned his gaze on the monster and almost screamed. A colossal helmet made out of some form of metal sat above the creature's shoulders in the shape of pyramid. Blood covered the creature's thick corded arms, and a long cloth hung around its waist. "Oh shit..." Alex whispered eyes wide.

**.**

This is my first story for Silent Hill, and I hope it has turned out alright. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. The Punisher

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Silent Hill don't belong to me, unfortunately. That belongs to Konami.

**Title**

Black Heart

**Summary**

His purpose was to die, but he evaded death and his brother paid the price instead. In the end he found the truth and escaped, but one creature still plans to make him face his crimes.

**Special Thanks**

Dark-Knight27, v, Skye Guardian, rollerfan22 for reviewing the previous chapter.

**.**

**Chapter One: The Punisher**

His stomach growled.

Opening his eyes, he gazed around the room and found himself lying down in bathtub. A familiar scent filled his nostrils, as his vision began to adjust to the dimly lit room. He sniffed the air. Blood. Fear ran down his spine. Casting his eyes downwards, he examined the tub he was in and spotted bloodstains smeared across the white sides.

"What the fuck?" he whispered.

He didn't know where he was and he didn't give a damn. All we wanted was to escape this godforsaken place and head to the graveyard to pay his respects to his brother. But he didn't know where to begin or why he was even here in the first place. He didn't remember anything.

Groaning, he forced himself out of the bathtub. Gripping the sides of the tub, he clambered out only to find himself unable to carry his weight over the side. He was weaker than he thought. What day was it today? How many days had he spent in here? Again his stomach growled sounding louder than the previous one. It was a reminder he needed to eat and quick. Anything would suffice. Determined to find food, Alex forced his body to obey him. With renewed energy, he climbed over the side and dropped to the floor.

He lay on the ground staring up at the ceiling for a brief few seconds panting. "How the hell do I get out of here?" he muttered. He rolled over onto his stomach and dragged himself across the floor.

"Alex? Is that you?"

Alex jerked his head up and squinted. The lack of strong light made it hard to distinguish what was what. He coked his head towards the source of the sound and noticed a man huddled in the corner dressed in what appeared to be a cop's uniform. He couldn't quite tell because of the blood staining the cloth. "Wheeler?" he asked.

A smile crossed Wheeler's face, but it faded quickly. "You need to leave this place before _he _comes back. You need to find Elle." He reached down a hand, and dug it into his pants pulling out a hand gun."

"What the hell is going on here, Wheeler? Where am I? Where is Elle? How did we get here?" Alex demanded, briefly forgetting his hunger. He dragged himself closer to Wheeler. As he drew closer, he began to make out Wheeler's features. "What the fuck happened to you?" he asked. Deep cuts ran down from his shoulders to his hands.

"He... did this to me."

"Who did?"

"The man with the giant blade."

That sent a cold chill down his spine. Pyramid Head. He was being held captive by the monster for some nefarious purpose. He remembered the creature all too well – the muscular physique, the chilling aura... and that head. "Pyramid Head..." At that point, a bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the building. "Elle!" Determined to locate Elle, Alex found the strength to pick himself up from the ground. He stumbled over to Wheeler's gun and picked it up easing his fear slightly.

"...shoot the door down... I am too weak... find her before it's too late..."

Alex wanted to help Wheeler, but he knew he couldn't. Without medical supplies Wheeler's wounds would not heal. His death would be a slow one. Better to drive a bullet into his heart and end his suffering, but Alex couldn't quite bring himself to carry out the deed. Instead, he turned his gaze away and focused on finding a way to escape. Elle was still alive.

He pressed up against the only door in the room and tried to force it open, but his weary body refused to cooperate. Shooting the door open wasn't an option either; he would need every bullet if he managed to escape this place. He tried again. The door refused to budge. Balling his hands into fists, he slammed them against the cool surface but still no luck. He was locked in here. "Fuck!" he cursed. He slumped against the door, resting his head against the surface. Now would be a good time to die. Escape was futile anyway. Better to commit suicide than die at the hands of a monster.

Thud. Scrape. Thud. Scrape.

That chilling noise was surely going to remain permanently stuck in his head if he managed to make it out of this ordeal alive. "He's coming back," Wheeler whispered, each word sounding more difficult to form than the last. Wheeler didn't have much more time left.

Thud. Scrape. Thud. Scrape.

Closer and closer. Alex's heart started to race. Taking a quick glance at the gun in his hand, he wondered if he ought to kill himself now before Pyramid Head did. But that was the cowardly way out. He might not be a true soldier, but he had pretended to be one for so long he didn't see why he should stop now.

The door burst open.

Alex swore again, then crawled back trying to distance himself as much as possible. The monstrous beast stood at the entrance of the doorway watching his prey, large silver blade dragging behind him. "What do you want with me?!" Alex demanded. His inner voice told him he was a fool for trying to talk to a silent beast.

_You know why you are here._

Alex's eyes widened. So the beast could talk, but not in a verbal manner. He communicated with his mind in a low rough tone, almost like a growl. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

_Your actions led to your brother's death._

"I didn't kill my brother!" Alex shouted, anger flooding through his veins. He wasn't a murderer.

_You have been brought here to be punished for your sins, Alex Shepherd._

So, the monster knew his name but it didn't change a thing. Instinctively, Alex brought out the gun and aimed it at the monster, his fingers resting on the trigger. A repetitive booming noise filled his head; it was as if the creature was laughing at him. "I'm not a murderer."

_We both know that's not true. I know you killed Curtis and Judge Holloway._

"They tried to kill me first!" Alex retorted, feeling like a fool for defending his actions against a monster. Why was he even bothering anyway? "You killed my father." The blade the monster wielded had sliced through his father right before his eyes.

_I needed someone strong and skilled. Your father trained you well. _The monster laughed again, a truly disturbing sound. _He has served his purpose, but you have yet to fulfil yours._

Alex pulled the trigger. The bullet simply bounced off the creature's body. An impenetrable fortress. The gun slipped out of his hand. He wanted to throw his head back and laugh. His purpose was to die. What more was there to his life? But he remained silent watching the monster warily.

_Embrace the darkness within. _Pyramid Head moved forward, dragging the blade behind him.

The monster didn't appear to be hostile towards him, and that made Alex confused. The monster didn't waste any time killing his father, so why was he giving him a chance? "Why me?"

_You will repent for your sins by bringing punishment to those who deserve it. You are now my property and you will serve me. _

A slave of Pyramid Head.

Pyramid Head drew closer, his hulking figure towering over Alex. _Serve me well and you will be greatly rewarded._

What that reward would be Alex didn't really want to know. The monster was a sadist basically so he suspected the 'reward' wouldn't be thrilling for himself. But... at least he was alive and not dying a painful bloody death. "What will you have me do?"

.

Bit of a Saw reference there with Alex being locked in the bathroom. A few more references will most likely appear in future chapters. Explanations on how Alex got himself in this situation will also feature soon as well as some slashy stuff. Characters of earlier games may also make cameos. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
